Sharing photos or other objects, such as files or bookmarks, has become increasingly popular as the use of email and the Internet has grown. Some applications associated with objects have the ability to tag objects. For example, a user may tag photos with the tag “mom” so that the user can easily search for photos of his mother by searching for photos tagged “mom”. A user may want to share photos of a person with that person. For example, a wedding may include hundreds of guests, and the user may want to email to each guest the particular photos that include that guest. The user typically performs this process by manually searching for and manually selecting the photos to send to each guest. This process is time consuming and inconvenient, especially when a user would like to share photos with numerous people. Thus, a more efficient method of selecting and sharing photos or other objects is desirable.